


I need you.

by Cyberrr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bad Writing, Begging, Blood and Gore, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Country Humans, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Gore, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Russia, Spit As Lube, Top Kim Seungmin, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, bruh im sorry this is actually ass, poland - Freeform, uhh tummy bulge??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrr/pseuds/Cyberrr
Summary: The leader of Russia and the Leader of Poland are summoned for a quick meeting.TW: SOFT GORE, ABUSE, FEMINIZATION, HUMILIATION srsly its kinda fucked up.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Im back! Thank you for getting my other fic to 2700 reads ;__; I never expected you guys to like it!
> 
> I recently got into country humans and I seriously cannot stop thinking about how fucked the dynamics are....which led to this :DDDDD
> 
> Also here's a disclaimer: I omitted a lot of information about certain historical events and even twisted a few details to fit my story since this idea is completely fictional. Please do not reference this if you want to know more about the history. I recommend you actually watch some videos ( country balls is a really funny and exciting way to learn about it! ) And I have no intention to upset or offend anyone with what I write. 
> 
> TW: Soft Gore & abuse

Jeongin tilted his champagne flute in wide circles, crystal ice sliding within the yellowish liquid. The liquor drained halfway. His eyes shifted from his glass to his desk, examining the scrawl of papers that had shifted and moved amid the conversation. Deep navy ink stained the yellow paper, signatures in fancy Russian cursive. 

Despite this, Jeongin’s mind had been elsewhere the entirety of the meeting. 

Drifting. 

Russian snow fell against the windows that towered into the room, glowing street lights in pale sick skies looming over the building. It set a disturbing melancholic mood. Jeongin had prompted for the curtains to be drawn, but with the visitor at hand, he had decided to be a bit mindful on his part. 

Privacy was a luxury that most could not afford, and with that, Jeongin had ended up arguing with himself that it would be a bit rude if he had done otherwise. 

He ordered a handful of maids to bring out the candles, lighting them around the room, which gave the red wallpaper a vibrant glow. Something close to the smooth wine that he had stored away in the drawer of his desk. 

In affairs like these, he had no control over whether he was to fear or be feared. Jeongin knew that as Russia’s sixth Reich leader. Dictator for those who chose to work against Russia. 

A meek voice had interrupted his line of thought, garnering his attention. 

The conversation had long gone cold, and he hadn’t even realized that they had been sitting in silence for the last few seconds.

Jeongin felt there was nothing more to talk about, but the man on the other end of the desk seemed apprehensive. His hands fiddled with another and the man refused to meet Jeongins’ eye anymore. This had begun to bother the leader, his hesitance untrustworthy and suspicious. 

“ Was there anything else needed to discuss here? “ Jeongin interjected, beginning to collect the papers into a somewhat neat stack. 

The leader of Poland, Kim Seungmin, shook his head in a frenzy, offering a half-smile that seemed incredibly forced on Jeongins’ end. “ Not at all. “ Seungmin paused, “ I must again thank you for allowing me to explain everything to you, sir. I know you must be very busy... “ 

Jeongin nodded, not bothering to disagree. “ You’re right. In complete honesty, you haven’t given me any time today to check over the local militia who had just been transported from Germany. Did you know I had something like that going on? “ Jeongin replied ghastly, smirking, and drumming his fingers against the tabletop. “ Ah well of course you wouldn’t. It’s not very wise of me to leak something so influential out, but you’re an ally so it shouldn’t matter. “ Jeongin glanced up at Seungmin, observing his response. The other had remained quiet, an arbitrary look staining his lips. He was bothered that Jeongin was suddenly being so open about military plans. It was unusual and frightening he had to admit. 

Jeongin coughed into his fist, 

“ Right? “ 

Seungmin raised an accusing brow, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“ I--I don’t know what to say to that. “ Seungmin replied, staring down at his boots, “ A-are you preparing for something? “ he clambered, fiddling with his silk gloves. 

Jeongin giggled, shaking his head, “ Seungmin, no need to be afraid! I can’t even imagine why you are so nervous! “ He replied, drumming the corners of his desk. 

“ I can see your hands shaking. “ 

Seungmin quickly hid his arms behind his back, feigning a military position. His smile began to hesitate, unsure if he could even come up with an excuse for it. 

A heavy silence drifted between them. 

“ This is a safe area for you to admit all your worries. “ 

That was a lie, and with the heated glance, the two shared, it was enough for both of them to understand the pretense of it. 

Seungmin felt a bitter flame strike in his chest, heated and enraged with the lies Jeongin constantly gave. 

  
  


For a second, Jeongin could have mistaken that he had said something offendable. But that couldn’t be the case. For he had said nothing worth of suspicion. 

Jeongin’s smile widened more, his eyes curling up as he paid close attention to the Seungmin’s fist, gushing in how it curled in on itself. 

Games like these were the most fun. He had decided this long ago when he first began to play with Seungmin, exchanging angry kisses and vengeful touches. the heel of his combat boot tapped anxiously under the table.

  
  
  
  


“ You… “ Seungmin whispered, his voice shaky and gruff. 

“ Hm? Seungmin you aren’t mad, right? “ Jeongin egged, “ You wouldn’t be mad right? “ 

His general cap, a deep navy blue adjourned with metals that paraded the massacre of thousands, gleamed in the yellow lighting that swung above their heads, glaring at Seungmin as if it was physical displays of the head of his people. 

And Jeongin found that incredibly amusing. How powerless one could be when up against the odds. 

Seungmin was useless, A country with a weak military, and little to no influence, which made it easy for other leaders to pawn the man around. 

But seungmin was something special to the Soviet Union. He wasn't merely just a pawn to extract resources from. 

Jeongin owned Seungmin, And seungmin was his in a way that no country could ever dream of having. 

Seungmin inhaled slowly, licking his bottom lip.

" mad? Sir now why would I possibly be mad? " Seungmin replied. 

“ I mean, it's not like you declared war without the other party knowing, invading a country who was already at fight with another, “ Seungmin ground his teeth, his mouth taut in a tense line as he continued. " Or enslaved my people; abused them, exploited them... None of that. " 

Jeongin looked away from Seungmin, his expression bored, but his body tense. If Seungmin cared enough, he would even guess that the general was a bit remorseful for what he had done. 

But Seungmin had been blinded by a rage that left zero empathy left to give. 

  
  


Seungmin twisted a bronze band that encircled his ring finger, unknowing what to say next. A slavering... A piece of jewelry he was awarded by Jeongin himself when the man had first stepped onto his land, declaring the territory as under Soviet Union regime. It shone proudly under the light, strangely illuminated despite the shadows that hung. 

_ Seungmin remembered that day clearly. He was living in a french abode at the time, singing polish lullabies to his younger sister Clarisse when there were a shout and bundle of commotion from beyond the foyer. seungmin had thought nothing at the time until the marble grounds of the home began to shake, heavy with the impeded of combat boots. They had burst into every room of the house, searching for the leader, and Seungmin was quick to realize this. The sounds of doors slamming open, banging against walls, and screams of the many house workers being brought into Russian custody, had sounded from outside the room he and his sister resided in. Seungmin thought quickly, lifting his sister from out of the bed and shoving her underneath. On the loneliest nights, Seungmin can hear hushed whimpers, remembrance of Clarisse's tears, and pleads. The Russian military had grabbed Seungmin from behind, showing a plastic gag between his teeth to keep the dog at bay. He had been dragged out of the home, tossed onto the stairs leading up to the building before he had been tackled again, forced into restraints that kept him from fleeing. After the entire ordeal of containment, a new set of boots had approached him, rubber soles digging into his cement staircase as they approached seungmin.  _

_ The first words he had heard from the soviet union; " Welcome to the Union comrade, We will use you well. "  _

_ Jeongin had caused him so much harm, but it would never be as painful as forcing him from his sister, destroying his family and his country.  _

_ The royal siblings were no longer one, and there was nothing left for his people to have hope for.  _

Seungmin dug his nails into his fist, the outrageousness of the situation resonating deep within him. 

A fever that he knew Jeongin would never feel. It was unfair. Disgusting. 

Jeongin could stare at him all he wanted, could play with him, poke at his bones, but he would never understand the anguish that he had caused him. 

What made it worse was that Jeongin knew. Had figured it out along the way of their monthly affairs. For some reason, Jeongin had thought that if he made love with the other, the emotion would somehow transfer. Make him feel more alive and guilty, but the end product was wilted. 

  
  


_ He could not take what he wanted from Seungmin, and Seungmin could not take back what he needed. _

  
  


The two stared at each other in distraught, Jeongins polite smile unwavering as he watched the man toil in front of him. 

“ Well... I know you've been through a lot of Seungmin. " Jeongin replied. 

" And I empathize with you. " 

Seungmin scoffed, rolling his head back in a dry laugh. " Do you?! Do you really!? It sure doesn't feel that way, sir! " 

Jeongin sighed, adjusting the cuffs of his uniform jacket. " Yes, Seungmin. I do. It's not like I haven't been invaded before. You can at least try to understand my point of view. " 

Seungmin slammed his fist onto the table, sending the pile of papers flying to the ground in a mess that would take long to reorganize. " OH, FUCKING BULLSHIT JEONGIN. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! " 

Jeongin pursed his lips, taken back. It was foreign to see the polish leader so on edge. He was usually cool and collected. Always was. Jeongin knew Seungmin hid a good majority of himself when he came to these types of meetings. He could understand why as well. 

But to become so vulnerable, to showcase his true anger and his hurt at Jeongin front hand, this was foreign. 

And it was delightful. 

" Ok well, maybe you should’ve fought back. “ Jeongin replied curtly, meeting the eyes of the other leader who could only stare back at him in unreleased rage. 

Seungmin was left agape, too overwhelmed to murmur another word. His mind could not comprehend how a man could be so cruel. So evil to where he blamed the victim for their vulnerability. 

He was not the evil man in this situation, and he refused to let Jeongin convince him he was. 

Seungmin began to shake with an anger he had bottled for 5 years, his eyes tearing as he roared internally to keep himself together. There was only so much Seungmin could contain, especially when in front of a man named Yang Jeongin. 

  
  


_ September 17th, 1939, The Soviet Union had invaded Poland, only a few days after Han Jisung, the leader of Germany, had invaded Poland. Jeongin had recognized that the country was weak, mournful of its losses, tired, and hungry. But to say that he wasn’t overjoyed when he demanded his forces to invade Poland's border from the east was a lie. His army of red had easily overpowered the remaining soldiers Poland had in their barracks. The outcomes of the guerrilla war had come as mass imprisonment which devastated many polish families.  _

  
  


_ Later on, the war had been solved between Poland, Germany, and Russia, but what the EU association didn’t know, was that Jeongin had kept small militia in the country, pressuring the residence into paying taxes and sacrificing men for the Russian public to use as a labor force _ . 

“ Speaking of your dire situation, why haven’t you reported me to the EU Seungmin? “ Jeongin questioned, flicking the bill of his cap with an outgrown fingernail, pretty and polished by one of the Russian maids that had treated their leader like a porcelain doll. " I thought of it for many nights Seungmin... are you interested in that? " 

Jeongin traced the corner of his bottom lip with the same fingernail, a crooked grin erupting, " You've been on my mind for many nights, aren't you special? "

  
  


" I wish you would finally accept me. "

The room became quiet again 

The polish leader grunted, shaking his head in regret, refusing to answer. 

Jeongin fell back onto his love seat, the weight of defeat surfacing. But he wouldn’t leave Seungmin alone so easily. He was worse than that. 

“ Is it because you feel guilty Seungmin? “ Jeongin hissed, nipping his bottom lip. 

“ Fuck you. “ 

Jeongin smirked. “ You must carry such a heavy burden don’t you Seungmin? It’s because you are betraying your country, aren't you? “ 

Seungmin sank deeper into his seat, his eyes falling closed. 

Jeongin wondered for the moment what the leader could have been possibly thinking. 

A man that faced so much pain but could never express it. 

Jeongin wanted him to express it. He needed that rage, that anger, the punishment he deserved for torturing Seungmins country.

“ _You probably can’t live with yourself._ “ Jeongin continued, his fingers dancing over the golden buttons that held his wool uniform together. 

“ _What would your people say if they knew? About everything I mean._ “ 

The room had become incredibly small with the two of them inside. Seungmin remained still, tempting Jeongin to push more. 

“...I would probably… “ he led on, popping the first three buttons off. 

Jeongin turned his head to the side, looking to the right of him where a hefty bayonet leaned against the wall, polished and gleaming. 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Seungmin had reopened his eyes to see what Jeongin was referring to, his gaze cold as he examined the silver barrel. 

“ Well… If I were you, I would’ve killed the person that had done that to me. Taken that bayonet right there… “ Jeongin’s breath hitched, his uniform becoming looser and looser as more buttons unbuckled-- The coat slipped from his broad shoulders, goosebumps erupting over his skin. 

The silence was thick, and he could tell that Seungmin was hanging on his every word, mesmerized with the fantasy that he had created for him. Jeongin sneered, already knowing that Seunmin was just as bad as him. 

The day that Jeongin took that polish boy off the steps of the capital, he had realized that he had found someone just like him. His eyes reeked with a superiority that demanded suffering. All he needed was some polishing. 

Jeongin would sacrifice everything he had to create Seungmin into the leader he was meant to be. Even if his blood had to be spilled. 

  
  
  


Seungmin continued to stare blankly at the weapon, the thought of Jeongins blood, the same man who had led the soviet union, rushing down the silver of the blade, arousing in the sickest way possible. 

Jeongin bit down on his lip, hindering the noise that threatened to escape. 

“ w-would’ve plunged it into their side… make them scream for forgiveness, force them to sign a treaty, whilst they-they were whining in pain-- hah “ Jeongin moaned, watching the other leader through half-lidded eyes. 

Seungmin gulped, his heart thrumming in his chest. 

“ right when- when- when they finish, I-I’d shoot them through their side. There’d be such a gaping hole, but that’s what they deserve… “ 

Jeongin fluttered his eyes close, trailing a finger around his nipple. His uniform had been discarded, left to hang on the side of the love seat, as he began to fondle his chest a bit, the idea of hurting another in such a way over something petty and small such as human slaves, so arousing to the leader. 

“ _Don’t I deserve something like that Seungmin?_ “ Jeongin whined, a string of blood leaking down his chin.

The sound was sinful.

Jeongins finger flicked over the bud once before using his nail to circle around again and again, teasing himself. 

He had been so absorbed in his ministrations that he had forgotten about the threat that lay across the room, watching the grotesque display. 

But this was normal wasn’t it? 

  
  


Jeongin gasped violently, torn away from his haze of pleasure when he felt a knife to his neck, the sharp slanted edge of a blade cutting into his adams apple as his head was forced up, baring his neck wide. 

Jeongin was confused at first, his eyes wide in terror before realizing who it was. He relaxed, staring up into black eyes that relentlessly looked back at him with nothing close to the soft kindness he had harvested years ago. 

His mouth gaped wide, shallow gasps puffing into Seungmins face as the blade kept its presence. 

“ Seung- “ Jeongin whispered. The blade pressed deeper, a stinging line sinking into his neck. 

Jeongin began to sweat, frozen in place. If he, even so, turned his head, his esophagus would be spilling out of his throat, a crimson puddle soaked into the cushions.

But it wasn’t like Jeongin didn’t want that.

The older boy threw the bayonet across the desk, the sound of glass shattering against carpet following close behind, and ringing in Jeongins ears. Seungmin grabbed the younger's chin, lifting his head and slotting his lips against his. Jeongin moaned into the kiss, panting as he lapped greedily into Seungmin’s mouth. The other’s tongue had been dedicated to forcing itself down Jeongin’s throat, his Adam apple bobbing dramatically as his head was pulled back even further, allowing Seungmin to reach deeper. 

Jeongin felt that he was choking, the blood rushing to his head and making him feel hazy and good. Seungmin made him feel so good. 

The high didn’t last long. 

Seungmin quickly pulled out, squeezing the spot in Jeongin’s cheeks where his mandible and upper jaw connected, effectively forcing his mouth open. 

“ Fucking slut. “ Seungmin growled, spitting into the gaping hole in front of him. The glob fell directly onto the tip of Jeongin’s tongue, reminiscent of the champagne he had earlier leaving a bitter after taste. 

Jeongin cringed as he felt the trail of spit slide down his throat, yet no protests left him. He took it as it was given, raw and vile. 

If Seungmin wasn’t already pent up, he would have cooed at how obediently the Russian leader took everything he had to give him--a cruel reversal of roles. 

Seungmin threw Jeongin’s face to the side, grabbing the general’s hips in a brute force that had Jeongin squirming under him, unused to being handled so effortlessly. 

“ A-ah Minnie w-wait. “ Jeongin yelped, his hips bucking off the chair weakly with his head lolling around. His mind hadn’t exactly cleared up yet and the rough touches that had become fleeting had begun to feel overwhelming. Too much stimulation to the fragile man the leader was. 

Jeongin reached out blindly to grab at Seungmin’s shoulders, steadying himself, but instead, his wrist had been pinned back to the chair, the limb being crushed under the grip. 

“ **Shut the fuck up.** “ Seungmin growled into the other ear, scaring the man. Jeongin gulped hesitantly, his hold on Seungmin falling weak and shaky. 

“ **I’m sick of you and your big fucking whore mouth,** “ Seungmin twisted the boy’s wrist, eliciting a pained cry from the other and a stuttered sorry. 

“ Why can't you ever be a good boy? You always have to mess with me right? Jeongin is it _fun_ to torture me? “ 

Seungmin threaded his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, wrenching his head to the side once again. Unmarked, pale skin greeted him, inviting him to damage what was there. 

But Jeongin deserved more than the small pinch of a bite. He deserved so much more than what Seungmin could do to him. 

“ Messing with me is so fun right Jeongin? Is this what you wanted? “ Seungmin screamed, Jeongin quivering delicately under the polish leaders’ hold.

Seungmin released Jeongin’s wrist, annoyed with the lack of response. It seemed that the other had been stunned silent, big clueless eyes blinking back at him.

Seungmin turned away and began shuffling around Jeongin’s desk, tugging open a drawer and retrieving a maroon wine bottle he knew the other always stashed. 

“ You’re right about one thing Jeongin. “ Seungmin muttered as he brought the wine bottle to his lips. He bared his teeth, biting down onto the cork before tugging on it, grunting as he popped the cork off. 

Jeongin flinched when he heard the loud pop that erupted from the bottle, shivering as Seungmin pressed the glass bottle to his cheek. 

Cold but smooth. 

“ I am deathly ashamed of you. “ 

  
  


“ And if your people knew that you begged on your knees for my cock, you would’ve been hung a century ago. “ 

Jeongin mewled, the bottle digging into his cheek. Slutty whines dripped from his lips at the thought of being caught in such a position, humiliation bubbling in his chest as he imagined the situation that would unfold after. 

In another world, He would be overthrown on the spot, forced to walk to the local hanging completely nude as his civilians mocked him, tore apart his legacy. 

The thought brought great shame to him, but his cock twitched pitifully, imagining the millions of eyes that would observe his downfall. Jeongin’s jaw fell slack, drool pooling in his mouth as he rubbed his hard on against the soft cushion. He had begun to get antsy with all the foreplay, wanting Seungmin to turn him over already and fuck him until he could do nothing but babble pleas of mercy.

Seungmin scoffed at the lewd display. Despite the act, a part of him was proud that he could render the leader so useless and pliant. 

“ You’d fucking like that wouldn’t you? you little cock slut. “ Seungmin breathed, Jeongin humming in affirmation. 

“ When that day does come, I’ll fuck you real good. “ 

Seungmin tapped the bottle against Jeongin’s cheekbone, smirking when a bit of the wine dribbled over the top and down the boy’s face.

The other was beautiful like this. The maroon liquid breaking over pale skin, the rest of it gliding down his chest like trickles of sweat. 

“ Fill you up with my cum so when you do die...you won’t be able to hold it anymore and it all comes rushing out. “ Seungmin finished. 

  
  


Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of death, opening his mouth to protest--but all he received was the head of the wine, the alcohol rushing into his mouth as Seungmin forced him to drink it. 

  
  


Jeongin gurgled around the liquid, his cock twitching, begging to be touched or at least looked at. But Seungmin didn’t move. 

  
  


He wanted the others touch so damn badly. He’d beg on his knees for it. 

  
  


Seungmin quickly lifted the bottle, cutting off the flow before he placed it back onto the desk. He tilted Jeongin’s chip upwards with his forefinger, locking lips with Jeongin once more. 

This time, he made sure to be a lot softer and calmer, gently lapping at the wine that pooled in Jeongin’s mouth. The kiss was lazy, and even he could feel the effects of the alcohol, smoothing and kneading out his tense back. Seungmin ran his hands down Jeongins back, his hand resting over his hips.

“ Se-un “ Jeongin garbled, rivets of wine spilling from the sides of his lips. Seungmin hummed in response, silencing him with a twist of his nipple. 

Jeongin gasped around Seungmin, his back instantly arching into Seungmin’s hand. The touch had felt electrifying and stimulating. 

This was what Jeongin wanted. The urgency, the need, the rush of having Seungmin to himself. Jeongin squeezed his eyes tight, savoring the slow movements of Seungmins lips against his. 

Seungmin had caught onto Jeongin’s gestures, ending the kiss with a pop as he tugged his head away. The polish leader smirked meanly as he took in Jeongin’s debauched state, his body hanging over Jeongin’s where he tightly confined the other. 

“ God I’ll fuck you so good. “ Seungmin whispered, admiring the blush that tickled the younger’s ears. 

“ shove my cock into you so deep that it’ll poke into your little tummy.” 

Seungmin slipped his hands under the boy's thighs, squeezing the flesh roughly before pulling the boy to his chest. Jeongin reactively wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, their clothed cocks pressed against each other; rubbing with each jolt that Jeongin made. 

“ Fuck you so hard that your intestines will pool out of your mouth. Does the little whore want that? Want my cock poking out their stomach? “ 

Jeongin had resorted to hiding his face into the crook of the other’s neck, nasally humming back. Seungmin could feel the other begin to lick at his neck, sucking onto the skin and making him moan lowly.

But he wouldn’t let Jeongin get away with not answering. He didn’t deserve such nice treatment. 

Seungmin picked up Jeongin, turning around so that the pair faced the desk before he dropped the general onto it, Jeongin crying in surprise as he fell onto the hard surface with a loud thud. 

Seungmin pushed Jeongins shoulder onto the furniture piece, forcing him on his stomach with his ass hanging over the edge. He pressed the palm of his hand deep into Jeongins back, effectively pinning him down. 

“ Fucking answer cock slut. Tell me how much you want to get fucked. How much you want to see my cock poke into your stomach as I pump you full with my cum yeah? “ 

Seungmin for a full minute before he heard a meager whisper, the voice almost unrecognizable with how shaky and delicate it had become. 

“ Pl-please... “ Jeongin sobbed, a pattern of hiccups following. Jeongin had crumbled into his arms, hiding his face into the wedges of his elbows as tears began to stream. His back jerked with each hiccup but no matter how many sobs he swallowed, they somehow escaped. Feeding the grin that grew on Seungmins face. 

Seungmin grabbed the belt loop of Jeongin’s dress pants, yanking it down to his knees. 

He did the same to his pants, pulling it just enough where he could slip his cock out from the slit in his black boxers. 

“ Please what? “ Seungmin challenged, slowly undressing Jeongin of his boxers as well. Pale white skin revealed itself to Seungmin, and it took a primal amount of strength to keep himself from leaning down and tearing the flesh into bloody shreds with his teeth.

Jeongin moaned pathetically into his arms, leaning back into Seungmins exposed cock and jumping when he felt something hard press against the cleft of his ass. His mind spun, a relieved smile flushing over him when he finally realized he was going to be nice and full. 

“ mm mm yesf, “ Jeongin gurgled, grinding into the polish leaders hard on. 

His cock had been pumping buckets of precum, the sticky fluid slipping down the base of his cock, dripping onto the floor. Jeongin had half the mind to worry about that, far too gone on getting himself shoved full with the others dick. 

“ Fuck I’m not gonna get anything out of the mess your brain is… “ Seungmin said, clicking his tongue in mock sympathy. He grabbed a bit of Jeongins ass, pulling it to the side to expose his gaping hole, loose from their previous meetings. 

  
  


Jeongin clenched around nothing, his patience wearing thin. The Russian leader threw his head back in a cry, begging for the other to move along. He could only be a good boy for so long, for he too had a limit. 

A limit that Seungmin had been recklessly tracing with the tip of his finger.

" hah- mm sorry Seungmin- ah- please, cock pleaseeee " Jeongin tried, the sentence not coming out as clear as he had imagined, but not bothering to try again. 

He was so dizzy and fuzzy, and the only thing in his mind was sticky cum that had been building up in his balls for the past hour. 

Seungmin growled, nodding affirmatively before he snarled loudly, gathering spit. He spat the glob onto the boy’s asshole, Jeongin shuddering at the familiar slimy feeling before Seungmin inserted his cock. 

Despite what most thought, Seungmin was long. He had lacked girth in the ways other European countries reigned, but it was a decent size to where Jeongin could squirm on it, a hand over his lower stomach where he could feel something hard prod under the skin. 

Seungmin continued to enter inside Jeongin until he had been mounted to the base, the leader under him purring what sounded like thank you's in his original language. 

Seungmin too had begun to let out shaky moans, his length throbbing as Jeongin squeezed around him, somehow swallowing him in deeper. 

" Fuck, you gonna make me cum slut? You want me to fill your little womb, don't you? Make you walk around with polish kids in that little slutty pussy of yours hm? " Seungmin cooed, building up a pace to where he could thrust into Jeongin slowly and powerfully. 

It was a dream to see the leader of Russia sprawled out onto a desk in front of him, his cock engulfed by the others fat ass that jiggled with each thrust. Sweat trailed down the divots of Jeongins back, moving along with the pace of Seungmins fucking. 

It was erotic and humiliatingly arousing. 

But Seungmin had already given up a majority of his pride and morality to fuck the devil. 

The polish leader smacked a hand over Jeongins ass, the boy screaming into his arm as Seungmin began to pound faster. Along the way, Seungmin had threaded his hand into Jeongin's blonde locks, pulling the strands back as he used him to reach even deeper. 

Strings of curses fell from Seungmins lips, his eyes falling closed as he immersed himself in the pleasure. The head of his cock had begun to hit something different. It felt thin and warmer than before, and that’s when he had realized. 

His cock did make it into Jeongin’s stomach. 

Seungmin reached around to slap a hand over Jeongins pubic area, a hard lump that would disappear and reappear in time with his thrust unmistakenly present.

That was the last straw. 

Seungmin felt his entire body tense as he came hard into Jeongin's womb, filling it to the brim. 

Jeongin purred and whined, his hips jerking with each spurt of cum. 

The tears had been relentless as he felt his insides swell around Seungmin, his stomach feeling like it had been stretched thin around the other's cock. 

But it felt like he was on top of the world. 

He can’t wait for their next meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry if some of the sentences don't make sense. this is the hardest thing I ever wrote and there's not even a lot of butt sex bruhhhh. anyways. don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism. I seriously want to approve: DDD  
>  please.... 
> 
> Twt: Cybrerr


End file.
